Such bone plates serve for fixation of the tarsometatarsal I joint in the context of stiffening of a joint. The objective is mechanical stabilisation of the bone parts relative to one another, which makes it possible for a patient to put weight on the foot again for example very quickly after an operation. Known bone plates for arthrodesis of the tarsometatarsal I joint have a plurality of bores, into each of which a bone screw can be screwed at a stable angle.
In the document WO 2010/059497 A1 a dorsal bone plate is disclosed for angularly stable fixation for the arthrodesis of the tarsometatarsal I joint. Into proximal plate portion of the bone plate a group of three bores is formed, each of these bores serving to receive a bone screw at a stable angle. Also the distal plate portion of the bone plate is provided with three bores to receive bone screws in an angularly stable manner. Furthermore a longitudinal slot is provided in the distal plate portion to receive a further bone screw at a flexible angle. In one embodiment, a bend can be provided in the region between the proximal and the distal plate portions. The dorsal positioning of the bone plate has the disadvantage that it results in only a limited soft tissue covering on the foot. A high bending load also occurs for the bone plate. When the foot is loaded the tarsometatarsal I joint gap may open up.
The document DE 10 2009 020 285 A1 discloses a bone plate which is of substantially L-shaped or T-shaped construction for fixing bone parts in surgical corrections of Hallux Valgus deformity. The branches of the L or T have through bores to receive the heads of bone screws.
In the document EP 1 897 509 B1 a bone plate is disclosed which has a plurality of openings to receive one or more bone screws.
The document US 2006/0015102 A1 discloses a bone plate for osteosynthesis of bone fragments. Thus the bone plate has a longitudinal slot and a plurality of bores.
Also in the document US 2010/0256687 A1 a bone plate is described in which at each end an end portion extends obliquely with respect to the longitudinal axis of the bone plate. Openings for bone screws are produced both in the central region and also in the angled end portions.
The document WO 2010/059497 A1 discloses a bone plate with a longitudinal slot and several further through bores to receive screws, in particular bone screws.